Petualangan aneh bin ajaib
by Bokepoid
Summary: Rin dkk ingin mengungkap misteri bangunan yang berada di belakang gedung sekolahnya! Jadi gimana ya? Warning : Gaje, dll yang negatif negatif. please,RnR? *ting ting*


Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya gue loh! *Di tendang sampe mental ke Mars* Enggakk... Vocaloid punya yamaha di jepang sonooo... *Author cengar cengir dengan tengsinnya*

By : Allie49

Warning : Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo, Alur Gak Jelas, Gak Nyambung, Bahasa Gaul Dan lain sebagainya yang negatif negatif.

A/N : Bikin dengan cara asal asalan dan maksa abis! *Ditampar Len* *Tampar balik Len* *Tampar tamparan sama Len* (?) Ceritanya saya bikin waktu saya SD, Tadinya ceritanya dibuat dengan tokoh Author dan teman temannya. So? Kenapa enggak? Ganti aja namanya jadi anak anak Vocaloid! Dan karena nanti settingnya di Triguna (Bangunan tua di belakang SDnya Author,yang katanya mahh... angker... tapi pas Author kesitu yang ada malah kambing kambing berkeliaran banyak banget -,-) Jadi ya gitu, bakal rada rada gaje dan jayus juga entarnya. Maaf aja kalo humor saya lagi garing di fict yang ini, soalnya saya rada males malesan... *Diinjek*. Ceritanya berdasarkan cerita nyata Author dan teman temannya jugaa ;D yah, walaupun disini banyak yang direkayasa -,-

Pairing : Gak ada pairing deh... Eh tapi ada dehh... Eh gak ada dehh... *plin plan!* *ditendang* Kalo pun disebut, ga bakal penting juga -,-

silakan klik ikon back di atas sebelah kiri layar anda jika tidak suka.

Yak, daripada saya kebanyakan bacot dan malah jadi curcol gaje... Mulai aja deh!

Silakan Membaca! ;D

RnR yaaa xD

* * *

Rin POV

Ada sebuah bangunan yang bertempat di belakang sekolah kami. Kata teman temanku, Bangunan itu cukup angker, mengerikan, banyak hantunya dan lain sebagainya. Kami biasa menyebut bangunan itu 'Triguna' karena emang didepan gerbangnya ada tulisannya 'Triguna'. kayaknya mah, kampus yang gak jadi dibangun entah apa alesannya. Yang jelas, kata teman temanku itu tempat angker banget! Dasar yah, anak SD emang percaya aja kalo dikibulin gitu gitu.

Kalo gue sih antara percaya gak percaya. Yah, gue mah ngikutin bacotan temen temen aja lah. Biar cepet, daripada didebat entar dikira ngocol... Jadi karena gue sekarang bosen *bangga*...(bosen kok bangga...) Gue punya rencana untuk mengetahui apa semua gosip gosip itu bener!

"MIK! Gue bosen..."curhat gue ke Miku.

"Bosen kok laporan..."kata Miku mengalihkan pandangannya dari NDS yang dia maenin. Biasa si Miku bawa bawa NDS ke sekolah buat pamer. Hari gini gak pamer? Apa kata dunia? *PLAK!*.

"Gue curhat, Mik..."-Rin.

"Curhat mbak?"-Miku.

"Yaaa gitu!"-Rin.

"Ya gitu gimana? Emang mau ngapain lagi? Loncat dari atep sekolah? Hah?"Kata Miku balik lagi melototin layar NDS yang lagi dia maenin.

"Yaaa gak gitu juga... Eh mau ke Triguna kagak?"kata gue langsung ke inti.

"Hah? Kagak ah! Nanti Kutek gue rusak... Noohhh... Ini gambarnya udah susah susah tau gue bikin!"kata Miku sambil maju majuin tangannya buat mamerin ke depan mata gue dengan gak nyelownya.

"Iya! Woles mbak!"kata gue kesel dikit.

"Katanya kan... Di Triguna itu ada kuntilanaknya, Rin!"kata Miku dengan lebay dan serius. Biasa si Miku mah suka percaya percaya aja sih.

"Hoh? Masa? Aing kudu bilang wow kitu? Aing kudu salto?"kata gue ngomong sunda (?) *Author dilemparin batu sama Readers* *Author balik lemparin batu ke Readers* *Tawuran antara Readers dan Author* (?) [Translate (bagi yang gak ngerti) : Masa? Gue harus bilang wow gitu? Gue harus salto?]

"Tau ah! Apa kata lu aja, Rin! Pokoknya gue gak ikut! No way tralala beibeyyy..."kata Miku dengan alay dan lebaynya.

"Cuih! Gue pan ga maksa!"kata gue.

Gue pun noleh ke belakang meja gue dan liat liat siapa lagi yang biasa di ajak.

"Wey! Pacaran mulu lu berdua!"kata gue pas liat adek kembar gue, Len sama temen gue, Gumi lagi pegangan tangan (Author : Ceileh, kelas 6 udah pacaran... Rin : Bilang aja lo kaga laku! Haha! Author : DIAM!).

"Ih ganggu aja lo!"omel Len.

"Udah Len-Kun, sabar..."kata Gumi tenang.

"Noh! Dengerin! Makanya sabaaar!"kata gue balik ngomelin Len yang ngocol.

"Ieh... Yaudah, mau lo apa si? Lagi asik juga..."-Len.

"Mau ke Triguna gak?"kata gue semangat.

"Hih? Males ah! Lo aja sendiri! Takut kotor! Entar gue dimarahin kaa-san!"kata Len sok beud.

"Yaudah! Siapa yang ngarepin lo ikut! Sok higienis bener dah lu!"-Rin.

"Hieh... Yaudah..."kata Len langsung duduk membelakangi gue.

"Aku ikut!"kata Gumi senang.

"Ikut? Asikkk! Yeee ada yang ikuuut!"kata gue girang.

"Hah? Gumi-chan! Jangan ikut! Itu sapa tau itu perangkap Rin! Tau tau kamu ikutin dia kamu dimakan lagi!"-Len. Heh! Lo kira gue apaaan doyan makan orang?

"Len-kun jangan gitu... Rin-chan kan bukan kanibal!"-Gumi.

"Tah! Makan tah makan! Mang gue kanibaaal!"-Rin.

"YAUDAH! Kalo Gumi-chan ikut, gue ikut! Takut entar si Gumi dibunuh sama lo, Rin!"-Len.

"Lebay lo! Lo kira gue apaan?"-Rin.

"Freddy Krueger KW 10000000000000000000000"-Len.

"Sialan!"kata gue langsung ngangkat kursi dan nabok Len pake kursi.

"Sakkkyiittt..."Len meringis di lantai sambil mewek mewek. Efek tadi gue tabok dia pake kursi.

"Salah Sendiri!"kata gue menjulurkan lidah pada Len dan langsung pergi ke luar kelas.

Gue mencari bangsa bangsa kayak Kaito, Gakupo de el el. Dan gue menemukan mereka di lapangan gak jauh dari kelas. Lagi pada maen bola.

"Gakuuupoooooooooo..."Gue memanggil Gakupo pake nada Afika.

"Apaaaaaa?"jawab Gakupo juga pake nada Afika noleh ke arah gue. Dia lagi mau nendang bola malah jadi nendang itunya Kaito yang ada disebelahnya. Gara gara dia gak liat nendang ke arah mana.

"Sakit, tolol!"kata Kaito meringis megangin itunya.

"Ehhe sori! Apaan, Rin?"-Gakupo.

"Mau pada ke Triguna gak?"-Rin.

"Hah? Ikut dong ikut ikut!"kata Gakupo semangat langsung loncat loncat excited.

"Gue juga gue juga!"kata Kaito gak kalah excited.

"Yey! Pada ikut!"-Rin.

"Eh pada mau ke Triguna? Gue ikut dong!"kata Piko JB JB.

"Jih? Gue gak ngajak lo juga..."-Rin.

"Huweee! Jahaaaatt!"Piko langsung mewek guling guling.

"Yaudah! Ikut ikut! Siapa lagi mau ikut?"-Rin.

"Gue ikut dun!"kata Dell yang nongol tiba tiba entah dari mana.

"Gue jugaaa!"kata Yuma juga nongol tiba tiba entah dari mana.

"Bused! Prasaan gue gak liat lo berdua deh! Pada nongol dari mana? Kek jin aja lo berdua!"kata gue kaget.

"Lebih tepatnya, Jin Bokep!"kata Dell bangga. (Bangga... Yaampun bangga... -,-)

"Yap! Karena dari tadi gue sama Dell ngumpet di semak semak lagi nonton bokep!"kata Yuma. Jujur sekali kamu... Aku salut...

"Haduh... Yaudah, Siapa lagi neh?"-Rin.

"Siapa aja yang ikut?"-Kaito.

"Err... Gue, Lo, Gakupo, Dell, Yuma, Len, Gumi, Piko..."-Rin.

"Ajak ceweknya dong!"-Kaito. "Miku kek! Biar gue sekalian bisa PDKT lah sama dia... hehe..."sambung Kaito.

"Yaudah, bentar yee..."kata Gue langsung balik ke kelas gue.

"Mik! Kaito ikut! Lo ikut gak?"-Rin.

"HAH? SUMPE LO? SUMPE LO? SUMPE LO? SUMPE LOOOO?"kata Miku dengan alaynya. Dia langsung berdiri dan langsung nari Tor Tor (?).

"GUE IKUT! GUE BAKAL NGERELAIN KUKU NEGI GUE RUSAK DEMI KAITOOOO!"Teriak Miku tetap dengan logat alaynya.

"Jadi, Siapa aja yang ikut?"-Gumi.

"Gue, Lo, Miku, Len, Kaito, Piko, Yuma, Dell, Gakupo..."Belom gue menyelesaikan kata kata gue, tiba tiba...

"ADA YANG NGOMONG GAKUPO-KUN?"(#gakselowtingkatdewa) tiba tiba tiba Luka nongol dikelas sambil mengunyah cireng (?).

Keknya tadi gue gak liat si Luka di kelas deh? Kayaknya dia baru abis dari warung cireng deh... Berarti... Pendengarannya yang hebat kalo udah soal Gakupo, bisa membuatnya berpindah tempat dari warung cireng ke kelas...

"Euh... Gini, Luka-chan... Kita mau pergi..."-Rin.

"KALO GITU GUE IKUT!"-Luka.

"Eh... Tunggu... Emangnya mau kemana?"kata Luka cengo sendiri. Yang laen langsung pada sweatdrop sendiri.

"Jadi gini, Luka-chan... Kita pada mau ke Triguna..."-Rin.

"Hohh... Yaudah, tetep ah! Gue ikut! Sekalian gue bisa PDKT ke Gakupo-kun kann? Kalo gue takut, Kan tinggal peluk Gakupoo! Nyahahhahaaa *ketawa jahat* Pokoknya gue ikut!"-Luka.

"Tunggu tunggu... Bukannya urusan gituan lo tuh paling takut, ya? Lu diceritain cerita cerita Triguna aja suka teriak teriak!"kata Len ngejek dikit dikit.

"Bagh! Diem lo bacott!"kata Luka gak nyelow melempar Cireng yang ia pegang ke arah Len, tepat di kepalanya, HEADSHOT! Bagus, Luka!

"Itu lah tujuan utamanya, Len! Gue bisa langsung peluk Gakupo-kun! Hohohooo..."-Luka.

"Gue selalu dapet serangan dah!"keluh Len.

"Ya itu mah derita lo, Len..."-Miku.

"Pacar gue selalu jadi korban..."Kata Gumi sweatdrop sendiri.

"Haduh... Misi, mbak..."

Tiba tiba Haku, seorang tante tante (?) penjaga warung cireng yang sering gue utangin dateng. Gue pun langsung ngumpet di kolong meja, karena kayaknya Tante Haku dateng kesini mau nagih utang ke gue...

"Ini mbaknya belom bayar cirengnya langsung maen kabur aja!"kata Tante Haku pada Luka emosi dikit.

"Eh? Eh iya yaa... hehe... Muuph, tan... jadi tadi berapa?"kata Luka cengar cengir tengsin.

"Cireng tunanya tujuh, mbak... Jadi 7000 yah..."kata Tante Haku. (Author : Bused! Maruk amat lu, Luk! Luka : Halah! Lu sendiri kalo makan cireng bisa abis sebelas biji! Author : *ceming* J-jangan umbar aibku, Lukaaa...)

Luka merogoh kantongnya masih sambil cengar cengir tengsin dan memberikan uang 5000an sama 2000an. Tante Haku menerima uangnya dengan menggerutu dikit, dan bilang "Kalo liat Rin, bilang ya suruh bayar! Nanti saya rugi!"kata Tante Haku langsung pergi. Untung aja...

Gue yang tadinya ngumpet pun langsung keluar dari kolong meja.

"Hah... Akhirnya..."-Rin.

"Ngutang terus sih lo! Woooo!"-Len.

"Yaudah sih! Yaudah! Yok! Kita berangkaaaat!"-Rin.

Gue sama Luka, Len, Gumi sama Miku jalan keluar dan berangkat bareng bareng yang lain menuju Triguna. Akhirnya kita bersepuluh jalan sampe ke gerbang depan Triguna.

"Yah... Digembok, Masbro!"kata gue sambil mengguncang guncangkan gerbang karatan yang bertulisan 'TRIGUNA'.

"Yaudah, ayo kita cari jalan lain!"-Kaito.

"Eh lo suka liat ada mobil gak di lapangan disebelah gedungnya?"-Rin.

"Iyaa... Itu mobil masuk dari mana ya?"-Gakupo.

"Makanya... Berarti disana ada gerbang kebuka! Yah, Kalo ini digembok... Yaudah, berarti kita harus jalan lebih jauh lagi dan cari jalan!"-Rin.

"Hiahh..."kata Miku udah gak bersemangat.

"Ayoo! Karena gue penasaran, Gue harus ikut nyari!"kata Kaito masih semangat.

"Hah? Yaudah! Gue juga!"kata Miku langsung semangat lagi. Haeh... *sweatdrop setengah mati* dasar aneh... Labil...

"Kalo gitu, kita muter kesana dong?"-Piko.

"Iya..."-Rin.

"Kalo gak ada?"-Piko.

"Ya kita terpaksa lewat sini lagi..."-Rin.

"Kalo gak bisa?"-Piko.

"Banyak nanya amat sih lu! Komplen terus! Atuh ngapain tadi lu ikut ikut?"gue emosi gak nyelow tingkat dewa.

Piko langsung ceming.

"Beb! Mending kamu balik aja deh! Nanti kalo kamu luka gimana?"kata Len pada Gumi dengan nada sayang banget. (Author : Cuihh! Baru kelas 6 bahasanya udah kek gitu! Rin : Halah bilang aja kamu envy karena gak laku laku! Author : DIAM! *Author marah marah*)

"Hah? Apaan?"kata Luka JB JB.

"Enggak enggak, bukan lo, Luk...Gue tadi bilang ke Gumi kalo dia mendingan balik aja daripada dia luka atau gimana..."-Len.

"Apaan? Lo tadi manggil gue?"-Luka.

"Bukan bukan! Hadooh! Gue tadi bilang ke Gumi kalo dia ikutan main ke sini, terus luka gimana... Gitu loh!"kata Len mulai emosi.

"Jelas lo tadi manggil gue!"-Luka, gak kalah emosi.

"LECET MAKSUDNYA LECET! Gak ada yang namanya Lecet kan disini? Ngerti lo? Makanya punya nama jangan aneh aneh! Luka!"-Len.

"NGELEDEK?"kata Luka menggulung lengannya dan mulai menonjok Len.

Gue langsung mendadak kabur beli pop corn dan balik lagi. Gue langsung mengambil posisi tempat duduk yang enak, dan menikmati acara Wrestling dadakan ini.

"HUAAAMMPOOOONNNN!"teriak Len yang mulai benjol karena dikeroyok Luka.

"Eh... Itu... Luka-chan... Pacar Gumi jangan dikeroyok dong... Kasiaann..."kata Gumi tiba tiba. Yahh... Gumi! Penonton kecewa ah! Padahal tadi Gakupo, Kaito de el el juga udah pada dapet posisi duduk yang enak juga. Mau ikutan nonton gitu maksudnya.

"E-eh iyyaa,Gumi-chaaan... Lupa kalo Len udah punya pacar!"kata Luka melepas pitingannya pada Len dan senyam senyum gak jelas ke arah Gumi.

"Woooo! Makanya nyadar diriiii!"kata Len gak selow abis.

"Lagian gue bingung kenapa Gumi-chan mau sama lo, Shota!"-Luka.

"He... Daripada lo! Ngerasa cantik tapi kaga laku laku! Gue dong! Shota tapi udah laku!"-Len.

"Udah udah! Ngebacotnya udah yah! Mendingan kita mulai jalan!"kata Yuma melerai perbacotan antara Luka dan Len.

Len kembali gandengan mesra sama Gumi. Kita pun mulai ngelanjutin jalan muter muter sampe kesana sana dan akhirnya menemukan tembok perbatasan Triguna lagi disana.

"Wah! Berarti kita udah deket!"-Rin.

"Iya tapi mana gerbangnya? Kata lo ada gerbang?"-Dell. (Baru ngomong lagi, soalnya Author lupa kalo ada Dell ikutan juga -,- *Dilemparin batu*)

"Yah kan gue kira ada gerbang, Dell..."-Rin.

"Itu tuh! Itu gerbangnya!"kata Yuma yang udah jalan duluan nunjuk nunjuk. Ternyata didepan, ada gerbang kecil yang udah pasti gak memungkinkan mobil bisa masuk.

"Ngibul bener dah lu, Rin! Gerbang sekecil ini mah roadroller aja gak bisa masuk!"-Len.

"IYALAH, TOLOL! Lu bego? Roadroller segede apaan, dodol!"-Rin

"Ehh... Iyaa... heheh..."kata Len dengan tampang serasa gak berdosa. Padahal dosanya udah banyak banget. Gue yang masih sweatdrop sekaligus kesel langsung menjitak kepala Len.

"Berarti mobilnya masuk dari gerbang sono, kayanya mah yang disana mah suka dibuka... Jadi kita mau masuk lewat mana nih?"-Luka.

"Coba kita lewat sana deh! Kali ada jalan!"kata Yuma menunjuk jalan kecil ke arah kebon.

Yah, karena kita pada dalam perasaan penasaran, tanpa mikir lagi kita langsung ngikutin Yuma aja jalan sampe ke kebon kebon.

"Nah! Kayaknya kita bisa loncat deh dari sini!"-Yuma.

"Bused! Yum, kalo bosen idup jangan ajak ajak kita dong!"-Gakupo.

"Heheh... GAK LAH! Gue kan cuma nyaranin aja, kata gue ini lebih cepet... Loncat dari sini!"-Yuma.

Yuma nunjukkin tembok pembatas antara lapangan Triguna dengan kebon. Berhubung tanah Kebon lebih tinggi dari tanah Triguna, jadi kalo manjat tembok pembatasnya dan loncat ke tanah Triguna, gue bisa diperkirakan langsung encok sebulan!

"Iya sih... Gue tau lu tuh abis ditolak Teto... Tapi kalo mau bunuh diri, jangan ngajak gue dong!"kata gue emosi dikit.

"Yadah... Karena gue juga penasaran... Daripada gak ada jalan masuk lagi... Yaudah deh,Loncat ah loncat!"kata Luka, yang langsung nekat naik tembok pembatas dan langsung loncat ke bawah (iyalah ke bawah, masa ke atas? -,-").

"ANJER SAKEEEETT!"teriak Luka yang gue liat dibawah dia udah teriak teriak sambil guling guling (?).

"Gue yah! Gue yah!"kata gue langsung nekat kayak Luka tadi, alhasil, gue langsung nimpuk badan Luka.

"SAAAAAKKKKEEEEEEETTTT!"teriak kita berdua. Gue jatoh dari atas sakit... Luka yang lagi kesakitan ketiban badan gue,ya sakit juga lah!

"PINGGANG GUE ENCOK!"teriak gue.

"LEHER GUE ENCOK!"teriak Luka.

"Mang ada tah?"kata Gakupo yang udah loncat juga.

"Biasa kalo tuh berdua mah, adain aja..."kata Piko loncat sesudah Gakupo.

"Gumi-chan! Ayo loncat, aku tangkep kok!"kata Len yang udah berdiri dan siap siap nangkep Gumi yang lagi ragu ragu mau loncat.

"Tapi nanti... Len-kun..."Gumi masih ragu. Padahal dia tinggal loncat dan nyampe. Tapi akhirnya dia loncat juga. Dan malah nimpa badan Len.

"SAAAKKEEEET! SAKKKEEEETTT! GUMI-CCHHAAAAN! HUAAAAA! PINGGANG GUE ENCOOOK!"teriak Len dengan lebaynya.

"Ai! Gomen! Gomen, Len-kun!"kata Gumi membantu Len berdiri.

"Len-kun gak apa apa kan?"-Gumi.

"Iya... Gak apa apa..."-Len.

"Wee... Mau mesra mah jangan disini mbak! Katarak neh gue jadinya!"omel Miku yang udah loncat bareng Kaito.

"Hah? Miku Katarak? Kaito obatin yaa!"kata Kaito yang sama aja mesranya kayak Len sama Gumi.

"Halah! Tuh lo berdua juga!"kata Gumi.

"Ehhe..."-Miku.

"Kok jadi mendadak kayak pilem India gini sih?"-Dell.

"Tau tuh... Salahin Authornya!"-Yuma.

"KOK JADI GUE?"teriak si Author dengan gila didepan layar netbooknya.

"Ya elu lah! KAN ELU YANG BIKIN NIH FICT!"-Dell.

"HEH! NGOCOL LU SAMA GUE HAH?"-Author.

"IYA!"-Dell.

Akhirnya Dell dan si Author pun malah berantem cakar cakaran.

Sementara kami memandang ke arah gedung Triguna yang bentuknya setengah jadi itu.

Vandalisme disekeliling tembok gedung. Rumput rumput liar tumbuh di lapangannya.

Gedung itu terlihat menyeramkan, dan kami akan mencoba mengetahui kebenaran dari gosip gosip yang beredar di sekolah!

- TBC -

* * *

Author : AKHIRNYA! CHAPT 1 SELESAI!

Rin: Masih ada lanjutannya?

Author : Iyalah...

Rin : NUOOOOOO! *mewek mewek*

Author : Hah! udah ah... Gue capek... Nih udah babak belur dari tadi gue ditendang lah... apa lah...

Dell : ITU SALAH MU! KAMU KAN SUKA NGOCOL! *tiba tiba*

Author : Berisik lu, Dell!

Dell : He! Aku bilangin ke mamahmu loh! TANTEEE! ANAKNYA NIH TANTEEE!

*mamahnya author dateng* *tiba tiba -,-*

Mamahnya Author : KAMU PASTI ABIS GEBUKIN ANAK ORANG LAGI YA?

Author : Ampun, maahh...

Mamahnya Author : KAMU TUH YA! BISA GAK SIH JADI CEWEK ALIM BENTAR AJA! BLA BLA BLA BLA-

*Author dimarahin mamahnya*

Gakupo : Yak, karena si Author lagi dimarahin sama mamahnya...

Kaito : Kami minta...

Miku : REVIEW! PLEAAAAASE? *ting ting*

* * *

A/N :  
Di chapt selanjutnya, bakal diceritain tentang keadaan kesepuluh makhluk Vocaloid itu yang nyasar ke Triguna... Jadi... Itu terserah para reviewers aja mau saya lanjutin apa enggak... Kalo masalah humornya jayus apa enggak, dan masalah ceritanya gaje atau enggak... saya hanya bisa bilang Gomenasai...

di Review aja yaa... kalo para reviewers nya minta saya lanjutin... oke... kalo enggak, juga gak apa apa... :3

Arigatouuu~ ;D


End file.
